


NEED

by kingstoken



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "You need me."





	NEED

"You need me."

"Ha." They're arguing, how it began he can't exactly remember. They had been discussing Nick and Alicia, and it had somehow escalated from there. Madison's hair was a bit wild, her eyes lit with secret messages. Her whole being telegraphed vibrancy.

"You need me" he emphasized again.

"No Troy, I needed you. You used to have power. You were the head of a militia that could protect us. You had a ranch I could call home. What do you have now that I could possibly want?"

He grabbed her and kissed her.


End file.
